Sibling Rivalry
by lightningfire
Summary: It's Global Sibling Month and the SSX riders must survive a month of hell. Featuring PSymon's younger brother and sister, and Kaori's twin bother R
1. Introducing Phoenix and Ryo

Disclaimer: I don't own SSX Tricky, EA Sports BIG does. I wish I owned Mac though. ^___^ Haha

This is my first fic, so please be nice. I'm trying.

SIBLING RIVALRY Chap 1. Introducing Phoenix and Ryo

            "Psymon, hurry up! Razhell wanted us 5 minutes ago, and you still haven't gotten dressed yet." Came a female yell from outside the hotel room.

            "Hold on Zoe, I'm almost done!" Psymon replied. It was 4 weeks into the SSX racing season, and the manger, Razhell, called all the racers down for and important meeting. Psymon Stark and his girlfriend Zoe Payne were running late. Psymon wasn't ready and Zoe couldn't get him to hurry up and leave the room.

            Finally, after some yelling, more yelling, and yet more yelling, Psymon came out without his shirt on. "It took you 15 minutes to on half a wardrobe."

3 minutes later

            Zoe and Psymon slowly walked into the room and sat down. Zoe looked downright nervous, while Psymon looked like, well, Psymon.

            "Where have you to been," Razhell yelled "you missed most of the meeting? Do you know how important this is? Huh, do you? I don't think so!!" Silently counting to 10, taking a deep breath, Razhell continued. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," glancing over to Psymon and Zoe, "I would like to introduce our guests"

            "What guests?" Zoe whispered, "No clue, babe" "First Seeiah's Sister Monique" A young girl around the age of 15, with dreadlocks and a white skirt and shirt, stood up from her seat in the audience.            "Brodi's brother and sister Andy and Jenny." A young man and girl stood up, both looking like California surfers. "Next I would like to introduce Psymon's sister Ph-"

            "Wait!" Psymon yelled, getting out of his seat, "What is she doing here?!" Razhell explained coolly that is he would have shown up on time, he would be in this situation, and finished introducing Psymon's sister. "I would like to introduce Phoenix.

            A dark skinned girl, looking about 18. She had black hair with reddish-purple highlights, done in millions of braids. She had an eyebrow ring and 4 rings in each ear. She wore a black tank top and dark blue cargo pants. She had a psycho grin to send her brother's running for its money. Phoenix glanced around the room, ignoring the terrified stares she was getting from everyone, until her eyes fell upon her target, Psymon. She laughed insanely, sending Elise's to shame (if possible), exposing a tongue ring. Phoenix stretched showing everyone a tattoo of an eastern dragon and tiger fighting on her abdomen. She walked though the crowd, smile getting alittle wider with every step, toward her brother. When she reached her goal, she stopped, and stared at her older brother. Then unexpectly yelled "Hey bro, miss me?!"

            She jumped on Psymon's lap and yelled in one breath "We're gonna have a great time Psymon! We cab go shopping and snowboarding and I could show you some basketball moves I've been working on and shopping and play games and you could show me all your friends and did I mention shopping?!" "No I didn't miss you, and I believe you did mention shopping." He replied coldly. Psymon shifted in his seat so Phoenix would fall, but she was expecting this and stood up.

            "You never told me you had a sister, Psymon." Zoe said "Never thought it was important" he retorted "Not important, Phesh, this is very important. I told you all about my family." "I don't like my family" "You don't like me Psy?" "No, not really."  "You don't like me, you loovve me. Ahaha" "Your sister should be the most important person in your life, aside from me. Phoenix is you only sibling." "No she's not." "She isn't" "No Phoenix has a twin brother, Seneca." "Yup" "Where is he anyway?" "Busy playing ball in China." "Why is he in China?" "Friends World" "Whaa?" "College" "OOHHH" "PSYMON, ZOE, PHOENIX!! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!" Razhell yelled over the noise. They instantly stopped.

            "Now, Kaori's brothers Ryo and Takashi." Everyone heard a loud screech and turned to the noise. There was Kaori (AN- go figure haha) hugging the air out of her twin brother Ryo. She then turned to her other, taller brother and hugged him. "Air Ka, air." Takashi mumbled with broken English. "Sorry, Takashi-chan." She mumbled quite embarrassed.

            Ryo had black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He had to be at least 2 inches taller then his twin. But he was no match to his brother. Ryo was sporting a big sweat shirt with some guy with silver hair and dog ears holding a big sword, on it. (AN- Inu-yasha) He had black boots hidden under long baggy blue jeans. "Long time no see sis." He also had much better English then both his brother and sister.

            Takashi was a different story. He was a least 7 ft. tall. He was dressed in was looked like a kickboxing outfit, expect without the shorts he had pants. His black hair was cut short and his black eyes showed he didn't play around.

That's my first story, so please review. I tried, please be nice. Next chap should be up soon. Peace out.

-H8R


	2. Dragon and Lobo Ryo's POV

Disclamer: I don't own SSX Tricky. If I did this wouldn't be a story, it be a book and a game. I'd also would be a lot richer.

_Sibling Rivalry Chap 2. Dragon and Lobo_

            Everyone heard another screech, this time from the front. They all turned to the front and saw Marisol standing on top of her chair. "Whats wrong sistah girl?" Seehiah asked. "B-b-bat." Was all she could say.

            "You brought that stupid bat of your?" Psymon yelled at his sister. "I don't own a bat. It's a sugerglider." Phoenix stated matter-of-factly to the older man "Same difference. Did you bring it?" "Of course. I'm not leavin' my pets with mom n' dad." "You bought that cat, too?" "Of course, what the hell do you think?" "Do you have the bat with you?" "Yeah, I'll show you her, just hold. She's in this pocket. Wait no, not this one, or this. Maybe she's in my backpack. Not in big pocket, middle, or small." Phoenix looked up at her brother slowly and smiled. Then dropped to the floor searching for her lost pet. The older man groaned and also fell to the floor.

            As Phoenix rounded yet another corner, her eyes to the ground, she still couldn't find that sugerglider. She crawled 2 more feet, and bumped head first into something hard. She looked up and got lost in to dark brown eyes.

Ryo's POV

            I heard so Spanish girl yell bat. I don't think there are bats in Canada, but I could be wrong. I also heard some yelling form my left. I turned to the noise and saw 2 people yelling. A dark-skinned girl and a lighter, taller male. They stopped yelling and the girl checked her pockets and backpack, looked up and the man, smiled, and fell to the floor. The man groaned and also fell, so putting 2 and 2 together, I figure whatever was found was hers.

            Usually I could care less, but this was a pretty girl, and she needed help. So I got on all fours and also looked for the animal. I searched for a little bit, when something black ran past me. I looked to my right and saw a little black sugerglider, huddled up under a chair, it was shivering. When I reached out to pick it up, but it backed away. It's scared. I opened my hand and it slowly hopped over to my hand and sniffed it. It rubbed it's head on my hand, so I guest it likes me.

            I picked it and cooed, "Its ok little guy. I'll find your mom." I stood up and tucked the little ball of fluff in my pocket. I glanced around the room looking for the girl, and then something bumped into my legs. I looked down and saw 2 beautiful honey gold eyes. It seemed like forever until the head in which the eyes belonged to shaked. I blinked, embarrassed.

            "Move idiot," the girl said. "Can't you see I'm lookin' for something'" "I think I have what your looking for." "Oh yeah." The girl stated. She got up dusted off her pants. She was shorter then I, maybe by 3 inches. "What ya got?" I reached into my coat pocket and grasped the animal. I showed it to her, but she didn't take it, just stared. She looked and me, then the pet, and back at me. She took the rodent out of my hands, without taking her eyes of me. "Thanks." She looked at her pet, "You have to stay in my pocket, Rouge. Next time you do that your in big trouble." The bat's name was Rouge, I guess. The girl turned around and started to walk away. Wait. The girl. I don't her name. "Hold on!" I yelled to her. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "What is your name?" It seemed as though she was thinking, or didn't hear me. I was about to repeat my self, but she answered, "Lobo" "Lobo?" I repeated, confused. "My name is Lobo." She turned around and started walking toward me. "I hope to see you more Dragon." She turned around once more. But before she could walk away I grabbed her arm. "Why did you call me Dragon." She smirked, and tugged on my collar, until most of my shoulder was showing. Pointed to my collarbone and said, "Your tattoo says dragon. So your Dragon." She smirked one more time and walked away.

I hope you like chap 2. 3 will be up soon. R&R

Everyone should read College Days Year 2. It's an awesome story. Read year 1 first though. Both are so funny.

-h8r


	3. Dragon and Lobo Phonix's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own SSX Tricky or Takshi, just the plot of the story. EA Sports BIG did both, not fair, so lucky.

_Sibling Rivalry Chap 3- Dragon and Lobo- Phoenix POV_

Phoenix's POV

         "Move idiot, can't you see I'm looking for somethin'?" I said to the boy standing in front of me. "I think I have what you looking for," the boy said with some accent. "Oh, yeah" I stated, this guys pissing me for. I stood up, "What ya got?" He took somethin' out his pocket (AN: I talk like that, bad English), it was Rouge. I looked at him again to get a closer look; he had somethin' on his neck. I glanced at Rouge again. I looked and his neck one more time, it was tattoo. The thing was a tattoo. It was a word, a Japanese word. Dragon. "Thanks" I took Rouge out of his hands, telling her that she had to stay in my pocket.

         I started to walk away, but the kid yelled, "Hold on! What is you name?" His bothering the hell out of me. So, he doesn't deserve to know my name. "Lobo." I told him. That's good, wolf in Spanish, that's all I remember of 4 years of taking it. He repeated it like a idiot. " My name is Lobo," I turned around to face him. Walking toward him I said, "I hope to see you more Dragon." I turned around, I loove messing with people's mind. Just as a started to walk away he grabbed my arm, and spun me around. "Why did you call me Dragon?" his really bothering me. But I smirked, and pulled on his shirt collar. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw him blushing. I stopped pulling on it, it was under his shoulder. I touched his collarbone, he flinched. (AN- I didn't put it chap 2, just imagine it's there) I smirked again. "Your tattoo says dragon. So, your Dragon."

         I'm so good! I turned around and walked back to my brother, "Told you I had her, Psy." He groaned again and sat down. That red-haired girl came back to us, and sat down. "Did you find her?" "Yeah, she found her" Psymon said sourly.

Normal POV

         Razhell continued introducing everyone's brother and/or sister. "Stark," Phoenix and Psymon both turned "Your bother… Seneca should get here by Tuesday. Do you have any questions?" "I have just one question." Phoenix stated "Go ahead" "Do you know if there are any basketball courts. No private, snobby ones. Street ball, grimy, rough, knaamean (AN- that's, ya know what I mean, for all ya'll that don't know)" "Actually I do. I'll get you a map or something with all the courts around here. But I know there's not a lot. "Thanks man." "No prob, now. Everyone get back to their rooms, all the visitors already have their keys and room numbers. See you all tomorrow; we have another meeting, important. Oh and before I forget. Boarders practice, next race is in 3 days. Good bye." Razhell said, finishing his speech.

         Everyone got up to leave but Phoenix didn't think it was time to go. "Hey, tall dude!" She yelled at Takashi from across the room. "Yeah, you, Asian-dude! Come here! Not you Dragon, the guy next to you!" "Yes? Can I help you with something?" Takashi asked when he got to where Phoenix was standing. "Yes, you can. How tall are you?" "Um, 7'8"(AN- pretend he said that in the metric system) "Reaaly, have you ever played basketball?" "Yes in school, for gym." "Very cool, very cool ended. Well, see ya lata big-man." And with that said, Phoenix walked out the door, with a sway in her hips. 

fire here, I only got 2 reviews I need more, please R&R. Next chap will be up soon, _Seneca and Streetball._ Peace out

-lightningfire


	4. important AN READ

This is not a chapter. I just wanted to say the rating is going to go up. It's gonna be R from now on. Theres gonna be a lot of cursing and sexual reference. If you don't like R stories, then to bad. Sorry

Peaceout

-lightningfire


End file.
